1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system that accurately detects the shape and particularly the vertical contour of a road using a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
During the last few years camera based driver assistance systems (DAS) have been entering the market; including lane departure warning (LDW), automatic high-beam control (AHC), traffic sign recognition (TSR) forward collision warning (FCW) and pedestrian detection.